Sailor Moon DarkSilver
by SerenityMoonRose123
Summary: (FYI, has nothing to do with the real except the names ) Lea is a normal schoolgirl Renee is a rising pop star How can their fates be intertwined? Mistakes from the past must be corrected and old score settled. And the only ones who can stop the evil are the Sailor Scouts of Dark and Light and The past becomes the present and determine the future. Nothing will ever be the same.
1. The Warrior of the Silver Star

Sailor Moon DarkSilver

By SerenityMoonRose123

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon but I wish I did

Lea's POV

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Lea was late for school. Again.

"How come I didn't wake up?!" I yelled. "Now I'm gonna be late again. Miss. Smith is gonna KILL ME!"

I ran around my room, getting dressed, brushing dark brown hair, brushing my teeth. Before she left, I looked at herself in the mirror. I, Lea, had mid-back length dark brown hair and strange silver eyes. Then realizing how late I was, I ran out the door. As I was running I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned around and saw my best friend, Sophie run up to me.

"Hey Sophie!" I said, glad that I wasn't the only one who was going to be late.

"Hey Lea!" Sophie said; obviously want to tell me something.

So I ask her what's up.

"My mother is having a huge sale today! Everything in the shop is going to be 80% off!" Sophie screeched.

Sophie's mom owned the best department store in the city, a sale like that is hard to pass up! I am about to reply to what Sophie just said but then I hear the school bell ring in the distance.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!" we both yelled at the same time, taking off down the street. We both get to our seats just as the final bell goes off. About a minute after the bell rung, our teacher, Miss. Smith, walks in. One word to describe Miss Smith; Gorgeous. There are rumors that she was a model before she was a teacher. But then, she realized she didn't want fame but a strong job, so she went back to school and became a teacher. This year is her first at our school and already she has gain dozens of admirers. To my surprise, the day went by fast and in no time I was walking home from school.

**IN THE NEGAVERSE**

"Ruby, present yourself." Said a cold, calculating, voice.

"Yes, Queen Calypso." Said a cool voice.

A lady with flaming red hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She then took a step towards the lady who had pitch black hair and eyes the color of a banana. Then she bowed.

"You have orders for me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Queen Calypso said. "I have located a human with a vast amount of Silver Energy; I want you to go drain the girl in the name of our Great Ruler, Black Hole!

"Yes ma'me!" Ruby said then disappeared.

**LEA'S POV**

I was just walking by the alleyway by the diner when I heard a thump. I look all around me when I realized that it came from above me. I look up to see a lady with flaming red hair floating above me. I screamed and tried to back up but something was blocking me.

"Well, well, well. This is the girl with the Silver Energy. Pathetic." The woman said.

I was trembling. Who was she and what was she talking about?

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Me?" the woman said, "I am Ruby, one of the Four Great Generals of the Negaverse!"

After those words she raised her hand up to the air and a dark red orb of energy gathered in her palm. She smiled a wicked smile and said, "Night, night sweetie." Then fired. On instinct, I jumped and realized I had jumped almost eight feet into the air, dodging the orb.

"Curses! The Silver Energy is giving her power!" Ruby shrieked.

I landed on the ground feet first with only enough time to wonder what the heck was going on when I had to dodge another attack. This time I dodged to the side. Unfortunately, as I was getting up another attack came straight at me and I realized that I couldn't dodge it quickly enough. I instinctively put my hands out in front of me. As the orb of energy collided with my hand there was a bright flash of light and the orb disenigrated. I looked in front of me and saw a silver barrier protecting me. Then I heard a voice.

"Lea, take this!" the voice said, obviously female.

I look up and saw a silver star with jewels in it coming toward me. I caught it and looked up to where the voice had come from. I didn't see the speaker but I heard her.

"Lea, hold up the star and say 'SilverStar Light Power!'" the voice said.

I realized that maybe doing what the voice said would save my life, so I did as she said.

"SilverStar Light Power!" I yelled, holding up the star.

My body was suddenly shimmering color. I placed the star on my chest, and, surprisingly, it stayed. Silvery ribbons then erupted from the star and wrapped around my body, then flashed and turned into a white leotard. Then I flicked my wrists and white transparent gloves that connected from my middle finger to my elbow appeared. Then I clapped my legs together and silver knee-high boots appeared that had dark silver crescent moons on the tips. Then I spun really fast and a silver skirt appeared. After that, I clapped both hands on my star and a gold bow appeared around it. (A.N. If you don't know what I mean by the bow thing then look at what Sailor Moon looks like. But I am not completely copying SM's costume FYI.) Another gold bow appeared on my back at the top of the skirt. Then a gold tiara with a silver star in the middle appeared on my forehead. I struck a dramatic pose and said,

"How dare you attack me, someone who had never done anything wrong, and try to steal my energy! I am Sailor SilverStar, and in the name of the stars, I will punish you!"

Then I realized what had just happened.


	2. The First Battle

Sailor Moon DarkSilver

Chapter 2: The First Fight

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon but a girl can dream…

Ok, before you read, just know that I was talking to one of my friends while I was writing this so please excuse any really weird grammar and stuff.

**LEAS POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just transformed into, what had I called myself? A Sailor, whatever that was. I looked up at Ruby. (A.N. Yes she's still alive she isn't dead… yet. *evil smile*) She was sheet white.

"N-no way!" She said, obviously shocked, "Your supposed to be dead!"

I smirked, and then replied.

"That measly bit of energy couldn't have stopped me" I said confidently.

Ruby just shook her head.

"No, my queen killed you and your pathetic kingdom one thousand years ago! The Star Kingdom was destroyed and you should be dead!" she yelled viciously.

My mind reeled. What on earth was she talking about? Star Kingdom? Dead a thousand years ago? What was going on? I then became aware of another orb of energy coming my way. I easily dodged it and did a back flip and landed on the ground. Then the strange voice returned.

"Quickly! Summon the Star Rod!" the voice said.

Suddenly, I knew what to do. I clapped my left hand on my Star Brooch and then held out my hand. Pinkish energy swirled around my hand and a small rod with a silver star on the top. It also had a small hole in the middle of the star. I grabbed it and then I made a star symbol in the air with the rod. I held it up and said,

"Silver Star Elimination!"

A large energy beam erupted from the rod and hit Ruby dead on. When the blast stopped, Ruby was barely standing. She looked at me with pure hatred and said,

"This is not over."

Then she was gone.

**RENEE'S POV**

"Ms. Renee, what are your plans for your upcoming album?"

"Who is your current boyfriend?"

"Will you marry me?" (A.N. Ok my friend loves Pokémon, so I added a little Brock moment. )

It was just a normal day for me. I was just leaving the recording studio after recording a few songs for my upcoming album 'Loves like a Song'. And just as usual, I was being swarmed by reporters, paparazzi, fans, and insane fans. Answering as few questions as possible I made my way to my mom's car. I eventually made it home and went inside. I went into my room and looked into my mirror. A girl with very long white hair and two ondango buns on the top of her head, and black eyes stared back at me. I went into my closet to get one of my many disguises on that way I could go for a walk. Now I looked like I had short brown hair and blue eyes. I went downstairs and told my mom I was going for a walk. I went outside and walked down my street. The day was overcast and gloomy. I decided to go to that little diner that I love so much. As I was walking there, I suddenly got a bad feeling, and evil feeling. And I realized what was happening. That was because it had happened before. I fished around my pocket and pulled out and black crescent moon with jewels on it. I put it back in my pocket and ran down the street.

Yes, Renee already knows she's a Sailor Scout. I will explain in the next chapter. And sorry for cutting it short but I am really tired so goodnight! Oh and please review me!


	3. The Warrior of the Dark Moon

**The Warrior of the Dark Moon**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I don't own Sailor Moon but you never know what you will get for Christmas!**

(A.N. I am going to do a little time warp here and go back to when Ruby is attacking Lea. Soon many things will become clear… *using my best mystical voice*)

**RENEE'S POV**

I was racing towards the diner, my mind racing, thinking about the time when I first discovered the truth about my past and future.

**FLASHBACK (RENEE'S POV)**

(A.N. This is about one year in the past FYI.)

_It was just a normal day for me at the time. I had just gotten a record deal the week before and was walking home that night after recording a song. Then _

_suddenly the lady known as Ruby appeared in front of me. She kept saying something about Silver Energy and was attacking me with orbs of dark red energy. And just as she was about to finish me off, the Moon suddenly went dark, stopping the attack. The second that happened Ruby looked terrified. Then a black aura surrounded my body and started to gather right at my chest and created the DarkMoon Brooch. When that happened I suddenly knew what to do and what to say. I transformed into Sailor DarkMoon and summoned the Moon Rod and defeated Ruby. _

**PRESENT (RENEE'S POV)**

"Ever since then small memory's have been coming back to me, giving me enough information to realize that this has happened before and that there was one more person like me out there somewhere, waiting to be awakened." I thought as I ran. "But now, I need to transform!"

Ducking into an alleyway, that's exactly what I did. I pulled my DarkMoon Brooch out of my pocket and held it up.

"DarkMoon Light Power!" I yelled.

My body was now shimmering colors. My brooch was floating just above my hand and moved when I moved my hand. I then placed the brooch in the center of my chest, where it stayed. After I moved my hand, black ribbons erupted from the brooch and covered my body and flashed, leaving a black leotard in its place. Then I crossed my arms above my head and purple transparent gloves that attached to my middle finger up to my elbow appeared. Then I clapped my feet together and black knee-high boots with purple trimming flashed into existence. I then jumped up and did a flip in the air, and spun as I was landing. When I stopped spinning, a black skirt was there. I then clapped both my hands on my brooch and a purple bow appeared around it. Another purple bow appeared on my back at the top of my skirt. Then a gold tiara with a black moon in the middle appeared on my forehead. I struck my dramatic pose and the lights faded. (A.N. You will hear her slogan later, but I don't know when.) I jumped on to the nearest roof top and made my way to the diner via the roof tops. As I got closer I saw a red tinted barrier around the diner. I realized the only way for me to get in was to use force. I clapped my right hand against my brooch and held it out. Purplish energy swirled around my hand and a rod with a black crescent moon on the top appeared. I grabbed it and traced the moon symbol in mid air (A.N. The Moon Kingdom symbol from the real SM) and held up the rod and said,

"DarkMoon Elimination!"

A black beam of energy blasted from the rod and made a hole in the barrier big enough for me to get through. I jumped through the barrier and landed on a nearby roof top. I looked down on the street below. Ruby was there. So was a girl with dark brown hair who looked to be about my age. But something drew my attention away from the battle and brought it to me hand. Though it previously had nothing in it, a Silver Star brooch with jewels on it was in my hand. I looked back to the battle. Ruby had fired another attack and the girl didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. Then I realized it. _She was the other Scout!_ But it was too late. The orb hit her hand, which she had put out in front of her to try to protect herself. When the orb hit her hand there was a bright flash of light and the orb disintegrated. Protecting the girl was a silver barrier and she was fine. Then a name just popped into my head. Lea. _"Is that her name?" _I thought. I decided to find out. I threw the Silver Star brooch and yelled,

"Lea, take this!"

The girl turned her head and caught the brooch, so I guessed that I was right about Lea being her name. I realized she didn't even know how to activate the transformation, so I yelled,

"Lea, hold up the star and say 'SilverStar Light Power'"

The girl turned a faced Ruby, held up the brooch and yelled the words of power. A few seconds later, the Scout known as Sailor SilverStar, appeared ready for battle. Ruby looked like she had just received the shock of her life. I didn't really pay attention to what Ruby and Sailor SilverStar said for the next few seconds because I was too busy congratulating myself. Then, when Ruby started attacking again, I started paying attention. Sailor SilverStar executed a perfect mid-air back flip when she dodged Ruby's latest attack and l realized she didn't know how to attack! So, of course I told her how.

"Quickly! Summon the Star Rod!" I yelled urgently at her.

Somehow, Sailor SilverStar figured out how to summon it on her own. And when she attacked, it was executed perfectly. When the blast ended, Ruby could barely stand. And her next words chilled me to the bone: "This is not over." And then she was gone. After thinking about her words, I decided to pay SilverStar a visit.

What do you think? I thought this was a good place to end this chapter! Au revoir!


	4. The Jerk of the Century

**The Jerk of the Century**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I don't own Sailor Moon, I only own my obsession with it.**

**(A.N. **Ok so we have brought the stories of both Lea and Renee in a circle, so that means let's get on with the story already! Oh and introducing new characters in this chapter…)

**LEA'S POV**

I couldn't believe that had just happened. Now that Ruby was gone I was able to get a good look at myself. My dark brown hair had grown an inch or two, I was wearing an _incredibly _short skirt and I looked awesome. Then I heard another 'thump'. I whirled around ready to strike in case it was Ruby, back to finish what she started. But it wasn't Ruby, it was a girl dressed just like her but the colors were different. She had very long white hair with two ondango buns on the top of her head and black or purple eyes. For some reason she looked vaguely familiar. Then she spoke.

"I am so sorry that this had to happen to you," the girl said kindly, "My name is Sailor DarkMoon."

I felt relieved that I wasn't the only freak in the world. At least someone would know how she felt about all this 'transforming' stuff.

"Ummm, hi." I said cautiously, not sure if I could trust her or not. "I'm Sailor SilverStar, nice to meet you."

Sailor DarkMoon was obviously very powerful. I could tell just by being around her. You could feel the powerful energy just rolling off of her.

"We need to find somewhere to de-transform before we start drawing attention." Sailor DarkMoon said quickly. "This way."

She led me down the alley towards the park. Once we got to the park we went into the hedges to make sure no one was looking. DarkMoon said she would go first.

"Promise not to freak out or scream when you see my real form." DarkMoon said.

I wondered why she would make me promise that. I would only scream and freak out if Sailor DarkMoon was actually Renee, my favorite singer, but that was not possible.

"I promise." I said.

She crossed her arms into an "x" across her chest and started to glow. When the lights faded I mentally punched myself.

"Well _that's _ironic." I said I said surprised.

Because standing in front of me was Renee. THE Renee! The Renee that I ADORED!

"Ok, now it's your turn." Renee said.

So I did what Renee did. I made my arms into an "x" just like Renee had and then I started glowing, changing back into me, Lea, a fourteen year old 8th grader. I looked at Renee, expecting her to ask me what my name was.

"Well Lea, so did it feel to fight the Negaverse for the first time?" Renee asked.

I was shocked. How did she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked shakily.

Renee just shrugged

"I don't know," she said. "When I was watching you fight the name came to me."

Yet again, another shocker.

"If you were watching me almost get killed, then how come you didn't help me beat Ruby?!" I asked, suddenly furious. "If you were there, how come you didn't help me?"

Renee gave me a stern look. Then she told me a story.

"About one thousand years ago there were three celestial kingdoms: The White Moon Kingdom, The Golden Star Kingdom, and The Earth Kingdom. At the time there were also three evil kingdoms, evil copies of the good kingdoms. They were call The DarkMoon Kingdom, The SilverStar Kingdom, and The Nemesis Kingdom. For a long time the three rulers of these evil planets were sealed inside one of the good kingdom planets. The ruler's names were Queen Cali of the DarkMoon, Queen Glimmer of the SilverStar, and Queen Beryl of Nemesis. (A.N. Yes I know she was in the real SM, but I couldn't think of any good names.) One day after many centuries of being imprisoned, they broke out and went back to their kingdoms, vowing that they would have revenge. And one day, they did. All three queens launched a surprise attack on all the good kingdoms, their goal to take over the planets and force the good kingdoms to live in the evil kingdoms. Due to the sheer force of the enemy and being surprised, the good kingdoms lost and were sent to the evil planets. For many years the good kingdoms eroded into almost nothing. To save their dying peoples the three good queens: Queen Luna of the White Moon, Queen Shimmer of the Golden Star, and Queen Terra of Earth decided to send their daughters and son to a sacred cave in the mountains. The two princess's names were Princess Reneea of the White Moon, and Princess Leana of the Golden Star. The prince's name was Prince Mark of Earth. The prince also brought along his best friend, General Darien of Earth. (A.N. Ok I couldn't help it. The SM fan girl inside of me tells me that I must have the name Darien somewhere in the story.) The job of the princesses, the prince, and the general is to go to the mystic cave and find a way to save the people of the planets. While in the cave Princess Renee falls in love with General Darien when he saves her from getting killed by a falling stalagmite. When they get to their destination they find three glowing stones, one black, one silver, and one grey. Princess Leana was the first to step forward to take one of the stones. But when her foot touches the floor an alarm goes off alerting the evil queens. Apparently, these stones where so powerful that only the chosen ones could hold them. There was a prophesy telling of the Chosen Three. It went like this: 'When driven from their homeland of treasured things, to a place where eternal sadness rings, three royals will answer the call, in the present we fall, the future of the kingdoms depends on the heart, but in the end we all will part.' The evil queens had a feeling that the young royals were the chosen ones, so when they found the ancient stones they hid them and if anyone touched the ground within ten feet of the stones, undead warriors would come and try to kill them. So when Leana stepped on the floor twenty undead soldiers came into the room and started attacking. Being the princesses of powerful kingdoms, they could protect themselves with small bursts of energy. But they were already low on energy from climbing the mountain. So when Leana wasn't looking a skeleton was about to bring his sword down when Prince Mark saves her by destroying the monster. Impressed, grateful, and in love, the princess kissed the prince on the cheek. For some reason the rest of the skeletons just disappeared. The three royals went and approached the three stones. Before they each take a stone they decide that from now on they would be Princess Rennea of the DarkMoon, Princess Leana of the SilverStar, and Prince Mark of Nemesis. Reneea took the black stone, Leana, took the silver stone, and Mark took the gray stone. Their quest complete, they went back to their home. When they arrived, however, the city was in complete chaos. The evil queens found out how they got the stones and decided to completely destroy their kingdoms and them to prevent them from defeating them and taking back their old planets. As a last resort, the three royals used their crystals to temporarily seal away the evil queens. Then with the last of their powers they sent everyone's spirit, including theirs, to the future, with no memory of their past lives." Said Renee, finishing the story. "I not helping you was a rite of passage, if you survived, then you passed. And I did help you. I was the one who gave you your brooch and all of that."

I was shocked. She was the strange voice.

"Let's meet up tomorrow at the corner arcade. I will be the one with bright pink hair." Renee said. "I will explain everything in the morning."

As I trudged home I realized how tired I was. When I got home I went straight to bed. When I woke up in the morning I groaned, thinking it was Monday. But then I remembered it was Saturday and I was meeting Renee in an hour! I jumped out of bed and went to my closet to find something to wear. I found a bright blue shirt with a silver star in the middle and a pair of comfy jeans. I grabbed my wallet and ran as fast as I could to the arcade. I was almost there when, 'thump', I ran into something, or someone, and fell on my butt.

"Man, you should be called the klutzoid queen." A voice said. "You had your eyes wide open yet you still managed to bump into me.

I looked up and saw a guy who was my age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Man," I grumbled, annoyed, "You really are annoying. If it existed then I would vote you Jerk of the Century."

He laughed and gave me his hand to help me stand up.

"I'm Lea." I said.

The boy replied

"Hey, I'm Mark, nice to meet you."

(A.N. Like I said new character! FYI, Mark is playing a very major role in this story, don't forget him.


	5. Notice!

**So sorry that I haven't been writing! I am having writers block. It may be a few more days till I get the next chapter up!**

**SerenityMoonRose123**


	6. The Love of Two Planets

**The Love of Two Planets**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I am still trying to find a way to buy the rights to it!**

**(A.N Yay! First reviewers! Go and LOVE them! I give my thanks to: ****naomi a brady and Kellybug! Now, on with the story! **

**RENEE'S POV**

"Jeez that girl is late." I said to myself as I was waiting for Lea at the Corner Arcade.

It was only last night that I had joined up with my partner and we had agreed to meet here, except I was going to be in disguise to avoid paparazzi. Then when I finally saw her I gasped. She was walking with a boy who looked my age and he looked exactly like Prince Mark of Nemesis. (A.N. Remember at the end of the story that Renee told in the last chapter they changed their planetary titles to Nemesis or SilverStar. Ex. GoldenStar became SilverStar) I didn't know how I knew that he looked just like the prince, it was like I already knew, but I only just now remembered. But I would only know if I was actually there, but I wasn't, I was fighting the Trio of Queens back in the Palace City. "Get it out of your system!" I thought. "You don't know him, it's just déjà vu. You need to find the true rulers."

"Hey Renee!" Lea yelled from across the block. "Come over here! I want you to meet someone!"

The boy she was with blushed slightly but then stopped. I walked over cautiously, as if the boy was a time bomb. The boy smiled and introduced himself:

"Hi, I'm Mark, nice to meet you."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a scream of pure sadness, terror, and worst of all hate erupted from Lea's mouth and she crumpled to the ground. Then Mark and I were pulled into a vision.

**VISION (LEAS POV)**

Explosions rock the Palace City as I run with my SilverStar Crystal towards the Mother Palace. When I get to the Palace I hold up my crystal and say, "SilverStar Shield!" Suddenly an aura of silver energy envelops the palace and each time an attack comes within 30 feet on the palace the attack evaporated. I quickly made my way to the top of the huge castle, where Queen Luna, Queen Shimmer, and Queen Terra were using their limited powers to defend the city, but their power was weakening and the enemy forces where advancing. A few moments later Princess Reneea, Prince Mark, and General Darien came rushing up the stairs. I walked over to Queen Shimmer, my mother and everyone else approached their own parents, except Darien, who stood a respectful distance away.

"Here," I said handing my mother the crystal, "Use this to protect the city."

The others did the same and tried to give their mothers the crystals. Queen Luna shook her head.

"We cannot accept these, as we are not the chosen Royals. If we tried to wield the crystals power we would be destroyed and this entire planet along with us." Queen Luna said solemnly. "Only the ones who received the Crystals can use them. Now, go down to the ground and protect our kingdom. Soon we will run out of energy and we will be useless. Go!"

We did as the queens commanded. We ran down to the battle field and started using the Crystals. I now understood why the evil queens wanted to keep these hidden away. Just using a drop of energy from them could destroy one hundred monsters. But we were still losing. The monsters never seemed to end. I found myself slowly growing tired. But the last straw was when Queen Beryl blasted Mark.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Mark was lying on the ground barely conscious, his crystal next to him. He was barely breathing. I crouched next to him and tried to heal him with my own power, but it was still drained from the attack in the caves.

"You-have-to-win." Mark said as he slowly slipped out of this life.

My eyes started to water and tears rolled down my face.

"No, you will not die." I whispered to him. "You can't die."

Mark smiled and his arm fell limp.

"No." I whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(A.N. I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update this sooner. But school has been really rough and it's my first year of Junior High so I have been super busy, please forgive me! Oh and soon I will be posting a new story call Celestial Precure. When I publish it please read! Thanks!

SenenityMoonRose123


	7. No Write, AGAIN! :(

**Hey guys.**

**I am going to put this story on hold for a while. I can't get any ideas! I will start writing again when I get some ideas or when I finish writing Sailor Moon Crystal! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORYS!**

**SerenityMoonRose123**


End file.
